A Collection of Memories
by lovelylady123
Summary: I decided to do a collection of one-shots. They involve the pairings listed in the first one-shot. I'll take requests. Hope you enjoy and rated T to be safe for future chapters. Thanks! Please R&R!


A Collection of Memories

**Hey guys! I decided to make a whole big collection of one-shots because I get all these ideas and it is ridiculous to post five billion one-shots, and frankly, I just don't have the time. So I decided to do a collection of one-shots. I am not quitting my other story (Absolutely Something) and this is in no way associated with it. I will include my OC character Lynette, but this doesn't ****involve**** the plot with Absolutely Something. Anyways… I hope you enjoy these one-shots. :D **

1 YuseiXAkiza Love Remains the Same

For nights he had came to the bar and drowned his sorrows. Jack had told him he was stupid for drinking like it was nothing, but Yusei was twenty-one and old enough to do as he pleased, so every night he had walked to the local bar and drank and drank. He never did drink before. Very seldom did he come here, yet before it had been a regular thing one trip had done him in.

Tonight was different though. He looked at his shot glass that he had left untouched. Why couldn't he drink it? He picked it up, and just as he was about to take a drink he got sick to his stomach.

It was like his desire for it was gone. The smell of it disgusted him. He knew it couldn't be making him sick. One shot wouldn't hurt anybody, and his alcohol tolerance was very well. He sat it down again and being to think.

The reason he had came to this bar was so he would _not _think, and yet here he was perched up on a bar stool staring at his second shot of alcohol thinking. Why couldn't he just drink the damn thing?

He thought of the reason he was here. Akiza.

_*Flashback_

"_Yusei, why were you with Sherry? Huh?" Akiza snapped at him. Her eyes looked cold. Lifeless. Like all hope she had in him and in everything else she had was gone and fading fast along with her sanity. He could say nothing. What could he say to her? 'Sorry, but when I went out with Sherry because she wanted to thank me for all that I've done for her. She tricked me into having drinks with her and we got too drunk and kissed.'_

"_You know what? You can't even answer me! I'm so done with this, Yusei! Lately this whole thing between us has been nothing but a fight. Who are we kidding ourselves?" a tear fell from her face, but she quickly wiped it away. He could tell that she was resorting back to showing no emotion at all, and he hated that he was the cause of it. _

"_I'm sorry. She wanted to thank me for all I had done with her and she didn't tell me where we was going. We ended up having drinks and the next thing I know is that we…"_

"_Kissed," Akiza looked down. He watched the light that she was holding on to, no, grasping on to and fighting for dear life to hold on to in her eyes disappear with another tear. "So I guess that's it."_

"_What's it?"_

"_We're over Yusei. I'm sorry." she patted him on the back like they could still even be friends and walked off into the night and sniffled, wiping another tear away. ' I'm sorry too'._

It was only hours later that he found out Sherry had laced the drinks. Paid a man to lace them for her with something that made Yusei go crazy from only two drinks. Jack insisted that he was a madman for turning to something that had caused his sorrows. But Yusei was a grown man. And alcohol wasn't the reason for all of his problems. And neither was Akiza or Sherry. It was his fault.

"Check," he mumbled softly to where only the bartender could hear. He nodded, in shock that he couldn't even touch his drink when he usually downed many in one night, and brought him his check. Yusei sat the money down and began to walk out the door when he stopped. He saw a girl with magenta hair grabbing her coat that had been hanging up and turned to face him. Akiza.

They stood face to face with each other for what seemed like hours. Akiza still clutched on to her coat while Yusei began to get more and more nervous. 'Akiza! I need you. I need you to need me. I need you to love me! Just please, take me back.' he wanted desperately to scream, but bit his lip.

Akiza noticed this too. 'He never bites his lip. What does he want to say?'

"We need to talk." they both said simultaneously. If it hadn't been for the awkward circumstances then they both would've laughed, but both nodded and began to walk out the door, Akiza putting on her jacket finally.

'I think I know why all of this happened," she put her hands in her coat pocket. Yusei thought of how two weeks ago her hand would've been intertwined with his.

"Why?" he raised his brow, trying to shake the thoughts of him and her. The whole reason they were doing this was closure. To forget the past and move on.

"We tempted fate, and we were better off as friends," she looked at him and he could tell the light was returning to her eyes. 'How can we be better off as friends? After two years of dating? I planned to marry you one day. I planned for us to be so many things. I wanted us to work out. I needed us to work out! How can you let us go?' he thought. He ached to say it.

He looked into her eyes again. That light. It was growing stronger. Then he realized that right then and there that maybe they'd have to be friends. It was better for her, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her again. He would have to let go if she would be alright.

She couldn't stand his piercing gaze break through her one more time, so she stopped walking. He mimicked her motion. "Friends. Right." he nodded. They both stood for what seemed to be ages just staring at themselves in the moonlight.

In one instant the atmosphere was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. In the next Akiza and Yusei's lips were crushed together. Yusei became intoxicated with a passion that alcohol could never bring him or take away. He missed this. He missed how they knew each other. And secretly Akiza missed it too.

Yusei's fist was clinched to his side at first. He tried to pull away. He knew he needed to pull away because the two were a volatile mix, and they'd hurt each other all over again. But he wrapped his arms around her waist and selfishly indulged in her presence.

Akiza couldn't help herself. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and began to kiss him like the past two weeks had never even happened. She wished the kiss could've lasted forever, but Yusei broke away.

Yusei, who had finally mustered up some self-control, leaned back and looked at Akiza. He put his hands on each of her shoulders so he could make sure she was looking at him. "Akiza, I need to you to move on so I can't hurt you anymore."

"Yusei, don't you get it? I've spent the past two weeks staring at pictures, trying to rip them but not being able to, drinking to try and "forget" the pain, and doing whatever I could to try and forget you. But Yusei… there is no moving on from you," she smiled. "I need you." she whispered.

"I need you too," they embraced. Everything looked alright. From now on they would face their problems together. Even though everything around them seemed to change. Their love remains the same.

**I will include the following pairings in this collection:**

**JackXMina (I prefer him and Carly, but him and Mina are okay too and some people prefer these too so I am doing both.)**

**JackXCarly (I think that these two go better together.)**

**LunaXSly (One word. Awwww!)**

**LeoXPatty (There isn't any evidence of these two, but I think they are pretty cute together.)**

**YuseiXAkiza (Well duhhh! They're my favorite! (: ) **

**CrowXLynette (Crow can't be alone!)**

**YuseiXSherry (This is only a possibility because I hate these two together! Sherry irks me. Sorry all Sherry fans. I feel sorry for her, but she started to be a real butt hole lately, and even though she is nice again, I still dislike her.)**

**JackXAkiza (Probably just friendship one-shots if I do anything with these two. This is iffy.)**

**MistyXKalin (I probably won't do a lot of one-shots with these. It just depends.)**

**TrudgeXMina (I can't leave poor 'ole Trudge alone.) **

**CrowXAkiza (Possibly. Maybe. Who knows?) (: **

**If you have any requests involving these pairings that you'd like me to write then I'd be happy to try and write one for you. I originally had this titled 'Forgetting You', but it somehow turned out to sound like 'Love Remains the Same' by Gavin Rossdale. So I'll think up of another story that could go under the title 'Forgetting You.' I don't think I'll base hardly anymore one-shots (if any) off of songs. This was unintentional. Anyways… I hope you like it and please review! (: **


End file.
